ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Leaute's Last Wishes
Miscellaneous *He can use Photosynthesis. He can seemingly use 1000 Needles at will regardless of TP. That or he has some strong form of regain. :* I had to repeat Bat Hunt (Mission 1-2) seven (7) times to gain access to this mission, not four (4) times like it says on the main page. This was directly after achieving rank 6. Fiorenzo 20:45, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :* I required 7 stacks not 4. Winkkin 12 May 2014 Testimonials :* Solo on 95MNK/DNC using Hundred Fists, Dodge, and Counterstance. He used Needle Shot several times but never 1000 needle's. Fight did not last very long. :* A BST75 can solo this mission without too much trouble, though I got down to 200-some HP a couple of times from 1000 Needles. CourierCarrie hits him very hard, but doesn't last long if he uses 1000 Needles a lot, so I had to kill time by throwing Tulwar Scorpions at him until Call Beast was ready again. They don't stand up to him very well, but they keep him from using 1000 Needles on me and do a bit of damage. I used 4 CourierCarrie for this mission. --Valyana 23:08, 27 Dec 2005 (PST) :* Followed the above, used two LL, then three Tulwar Scorpions, and one CC. Mele'd with CC. Not a bad fight at all. I never got below 800hp. --Airies 06:36, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :* Easily solo'd as 75 SMN kiting. Used Garuda until about 20% HP (Had to use Elemental Siphon mid-fight) then finished it off kiting with Carbuncle. --Klefth 15:10, 9 October 2008 :* Solo as 75 PUP/WAR and soulsoother automaton. PUP straight tanked, and called NPC out to soak some damage, but was only lvl 51 so died after a few 1000 needles. Fight took 8 minutes. --Seedling 19:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :* Very easy to duo this as NIN75/BST37 and DNC66/BST33, Just charmed the 2 cactuars where you spawn the NM, they'll suck up some damage from 1000 Needles. Dance save tp to do Divine Waltz after its TP moves. fight took less than 5 minutes. :* Soloed as 75RDM/NIN using DoT's (Bio II/III). Keep stoneskin up all the time. Built very high resistance, possible immunity to Gravity after about an hour. After popping, take the farthest left exit out of the pop area and continue going left until you reach an area where 2 beetles are. The circle can be used as a kiting area if bind doesn't stick long enough. You can also heal on the upper part without fear of aggro. Took 1hr 45min. --Neomeyu :* Solo'd as 75RDM/NIN using Bio 2 and poison 2. Kited using shadows and stoneskin with bind and gravity around the entire mountain, rarely took any damage and was never in any danger, used convert 3 times. Fight took about 45 minutes. --User:Metalmike :* NPC Duo by skilled and well geard 75 PLD/RDM with a Lv66 Fierce Attacker Great Katana NPC, it was a close fight.Opened with a full HP/TP Spirits Within and did another in mid fight, Resummened NPC with Tactics Pearl after she died from the 1000 Needles.Kept Stoneskin and Phalanx up, used Chivalry and 2hr. :* 75BST/WHM, 75WHM/BLM, 75BLU/NIN, 75THF/NIN, 64DRG/SAM. Pulled out NPCs and pets, it was major overkill. Done in about three minutes. (Dkhyrosha 04:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC)) :* Easy Duo for RDM + BLM or 2 BLM/RDM. Just pop him and grav kite him around one of the rock islands where the beetles are. Nuke away, no need for Manafont if you have refresher, otherwise one BLM will have to Manafont. :*A Blue Mage can make fighting Sabotender Enarmado very easy by being able to deal thousands of damage quickly with "The Big 3", and stunning with Head Butt. Hysterric Barrage did 1000+ damage without Chain Affinity. Tashan :*Just completed with 2 parties of 3 in an alliance, each party had 3 NPC's out. 2x Drg/whm; Drg/War; Pld/War; War/Nin; Drk/Blm. All were level 70+ (except 55 DRK). Got 300%tp, summoned NPC's and Wyverns. Popped Cactuar, DRG/WAR Provoked then did Skewer followed by Drg/Whm Pentathrust. Totalled just under 2000 damage for the strikes and skillchain. Drg and War skillchained. He got off 2 1000 needle attacks. All 3 DRG used Jump and High Jumps, and got off 2 Pentathrusts and Cactuar went down. DRK and PLD never even got off a WS, and no one in party dropped below 75%hp --StormOfDragons 04:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :* Duo'ed this as 80 MNK/DNC with my adventuring fellow (Soothing Healer type). Used full relic gear and Bomb Queen Ring to get around 2k HP, started the fight with 300 TP and used Footwork and Chi Blast w/Penance whenever it was up. Had to re-summon my NPC once, but overall not too difficult. Just be patient. --Dziuk 05:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :* Solo'd as 80 RDM/SMN. Kept all buffs (phalanx, aquaveil, pro, shell, etc..) ups. Specially stoneskin and carbuncle 100% up. Recasted stoneskin as soon as 1k needles went off, and resummoned carby after 2 1k needles. Used regular damage down gear (Cheviot Cape, Jelly ring, Genbus shield and Patronus Ring). Would take at most 250 dmg after SS from 1k needles with carby up. Fight went actually pretty smooth as long as buffs were kept on. Killed in around 10 min converting only once using sword + shield. --PykeSiren 03:38, September 7, 2010 (PDT) :* Easy solo as 85 BLM/RDM. Kept all buffs up and had a few kiting pieces. (Terra Staff, Sorcerer's Earring, Herald Gaiters, Cheviot Cape). No NPC, not needed. Used Bind and Gravity with Bio 2 and tier 3 nukes until the end. Converted twice. Finished him with Elemental Seal Freeze II. Took 17 minutes. --Ahnalia, 6:23, November 17, 2010 (CST) :* Easy solo as 90SMN/WHM. kept up protect and stoneskin after earthen armor wore. Used shiva as it was iceday, used rush and heavenly strike when she was at 300% tp, frost armor was able to paralyze it and made the fight go much smoother. --User:Andiwananknobi 06:30, 10/25/11 (EST) *Easily soloed this on THF95/NIN47. I only used food, and bolts, bolts landed all the time, his accuracy is low, it did not hit me til it was down to 25%, then it did 1000 needles, which went through my shadows. Just to be on the safe side, I disengaged, used bloody bolts to get back up above 1000hp, then engaged and finished him off with a weaponskill. No Problem at all. - Kylos on Cerberus server, November 9th, 2011 *Soloed with 99BLU/49PUP with Lv78 Adventuring Fellow and Valoredge Automaton. Cast Diamondhide, Battery Charge, and Occultation before fight. Used Disseverment for poison DoT and Delta Thrust for plague (which lowers MP/TP). NM used Needleshot on me twice for 0 dmg and 215 dmg respectively. 1000 Needles was used twice as well, but it tried to use it a third time before it was defeated with Efflux/Chain Affinity/Requiescat/Quad. Continuum. Here's how the damage for the NM's 1000 Needles was spread out: --LordChocoSlime 19:49, June 19, 2012 (UTC) **1st 1000 Needles: Me (w/ Stoneskin and 14% damage reduction) - 69 dmg, Adventuring Fellow (w/ Stoneskin) - 49 dmg, Automaton (w/ Valoredge set and damage reduction attachment) - 243 **2nd 1000 Needles: Me (w/ 14% damage reduction) - 287 dmg, Adventuring Fellow - 333 dmg, Automaton (w/ Valoredge set and damage reduction attachment) - 243 36 Crystals wasn't enough, but I traded another stack and it gave me enough rank points. So the real number is somewhere in between. --Kraftlos 06:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC)